1. Field
The general inventive concept relates to information storage devices using magnetic domain wall movement and methods of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nonvolatile information storage devices retain recorded information even when power is cut-off. Examples of conventional nonvolatile information storage devices include hard disk drives (HDDs) and nonvolatile random access memories (RAMs). But, research has recently been conducted into development of new information storage devices using movement of magnetic domain walls within a magnetic material.